It is known in the art for a vehicle multimedia system to connect to a user's mobile device, such as a cell phone, so that the user may control various aspects of the mobile device. Sophisticated vehicle multimedia systems allow a user to connect to a mobile device to make hands-free calls through the vehicle multimedia system so that a user is not distracted by the mobile device. Furthermore, it is common for a vehicle multimedia system to incorporate the mobile device's contact list so that a user of the vehicle multimedia system and the mobile device may easily locate a person who they want to call. Vehicle multimedia systems also employ navigation or GPS systems to locate and direct a user to a desired location. Music information is frequently incorporated within the vehicle multimedia system. Such music information is inputted from various sources such as CDs, Mp3 players, mobile devices . . . etc. Having easy access to the music information allows a user to easily indicate to the vehicle multimedia system what music they want to listen to.
Social networking websites have become an everyday part of people's lives. Said social networking websites include an option for a user to update a status based on what the user is doing. It is commonly known that navigating a mobile device while driving is a highly dangerous activity. Accordingly, ways of updating a social networking website status without having to navigate a mobile device while driving is highly desirable.